1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses and, more particularly, to a circular electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many circular electronic apparatuses often include a circular circuit board, such as a circular mobile phone, a circular lamp, and so on. The circuit board is very expensive. As shown in FIG. 1, a circuit board 1 is often cut into a plurality of circular circuit boards 11 for the circular electronic apparatuses. Each circular circuit board is tangent with the adjacent circular circuit board. Therefore, the remaining circuit boards 12 of the big circuit board 1 are very irregular and hard to utilize.